Je Vous Aimerai Toujours
by HufflepuffGirl522
Summary: Christian thought Satine was dead, Satine thought Christian was dead. They find each other in London, England. Will their love overcome all obstacles? This story is about thier life after the Moulin Rouge. !abandoned!
1. White Baron Walls Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge. The lucky person who does is Baz Luhrmann. I make no money from this. So please don't sue.  
  
White Baron Walls  
  
One month after the opening of Spectacular, Spectacular.  
  
Satine woke and looked around the room. All she saw was white, baron walls. She had no clue where she was. She tried to get up. She was too weak. "Where am I? Where's Christian?" she thought. She also tried to call out but her voice wouldn't work. Suddenly she saw a doctor come into the room. "Mademoiselle Satine. How good it is to see you awake." He said. Satine looked at him confused. "Where am I?" she whispered. "You are in a hospital in London. You had consumption. You passed out on stage at the Moulin Rouge. You have been in a coma for a month now." The doctor told her. She looked at him in disbelief. "Had consumption?" she asked her voice starting to work a little bit. "Yes, the doctors here are far more advance than in Montmartre. Harold Zidler brought you here. We saved you." The doctor told her. Harold came in at that moment. "Chick-pea! You are all right! You have no idea how worried we have been!" he told her. "I know what happened to me but what about everyone else? The Moulin Rouge, The Duke, and, and Christian?" Harold looked away from her. The Moulin Rouge is temporally closed now since I am here and I don't have my 'Sparkling Diamond.' The Duke ran off. No one knows where he went, so I get to keep the Moulin Rouge." Zidler explained. "And Christian?" she questioned. Harold took a deep breath as he prepared to lie to Satine. "He is dead. He drank too much absinthe and fell off the balcony to his garret. Satine, I am so sorry." Harold said. Satine gasped and tears started rolling down her face. "He got too drunk, he was trying to drown out losing you, he thought you died, Satine. I never got a chance to tell him you were alive before it was too late." He explained further. Satine broke into tears.  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short! This is just the prologue. More next time I promise! Also, I keep posting on reviews and constructive criticism. Thanks for reading! ~~Beth 


	2. Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge. The lucky person who does is Baz Luhrmann. I make no money from this. So please don't sue.  
  
Leaving  
  
Where the movie ends.  
  
Christian took another look at his story, trying not to cry. He always was crying now. But he had promised Satine he would write a story, so he had to finish it. He walked out on to the balcony to get air and noticed people milling about the Moulin Rouge again. It was closed once Satine was gone and then was left to decay. All the people down there had tools and paint and headed into the Moulin Rouge. Curious on what they were doing, he ventured down. Walking to that building for the first time in a year. He was noticed by all the show people. He saw Nini, Chocolat, Toulouse, and The Argentinean. They all stopped their tasks as he walked by. Christian spotted Zidler and went to talk to him. "Hello Zidler." He said. Harold turned around. "Well, Christian. I am surprised to see you here. You look like hell." He said. Christian just looked at him for a moment and then asked, "What's going on?" "We are opening the Moulin Rouge again." Zidler told him. "Without Satine?" he asked. "What else am I supposed to do? I need the money and can you bring people back from the dead?" Zidler asked. Christian winced at the word 'dead.' Harold noticed this. "Sorry my dear boy but these wonderful show folk need jobs." He told him. Christian nodded. "I need to get out of here." Christian said. "The sooner the better." Zidler mumbled as he walked away. "Why didn't you tell him about Satine?" Marie asked coming up behind him. "Because without Satine, there is no Moulin Rouge. We need her. And if she knows Christian is alive, she won't stay around here." He answered. "For God's Sake, Harold! Let the poor kids love each other!" Marie shouted and walked away.  
  
Within the following month, the Moulin Rouge was open. Christian had noticed that they had gotten a new Sparkling Diamond because the elephant was occupied again. He wished he could go to that elephant and Satine would be there. Like she was a year ago. He sighed and shoved clothes in his bag. He had just sold his book. The one about his and Satine's love. It gave him enough money to move back to England and live a good life. He didn't want to be haunted with memories anymore. All Montmartre left was bad memories. However, his heart brought good memories. He grabbed his bags and headed to the train station to go back to London.  
  
Satine climbed to the top of the elephant and looked into Christian's window. It was black. She looked at the balcony with dread. 'He's dead.' She thought. 'The only person I ever loved is dead.' Tears rolled down her cheeks as she heard a knock on her door. Zidler entered. "Show time, my little strawberry." He told her. Satine whipped her eyes and followed Zidler out. She missed Christian more but she also missed performing. It always got her away from her thoughts.  
  
Satine gave one of her best performances and headed back towards her elephant. She was still happy from her performance. She headed to the top of the elephant. "Christian, did you see me? It was gr-." she stopped in mid sentence. She always met Christian after performances; it was second nature for her to go up there. But for once, he wasn't there. She head back downstairs trying not to cry. She noticed a book lying on her bed. She picked it up and read the cover. It was titled 'Bohemian Love.' She gasped. The author's name was Christian's. She opened the book and read the first lines. "The greatest thing you will ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return. The woman I loved is, is dead." She flipped through the rest of the book. It was her and Christian's story. 'How could he have written this? Harold told me he died after he thought I did. Which means it would have given him not even a month to write the whole thing.' She inspected the book. It was thick. He didn't leave out any details. There was no way anyone, even Christian, could write that much, that quick. A smile spread across her face. 'He must still be alive!' she grabbed her coat and ran to Toulouse's with the book.  
  
She got there and banged on the door. "Toulouse! Toulouse! Open up, it's Satine!" she called. A few moments later Toulouse opened the door. "Satine! How wonderful it is to see you again! You know we were so worried." He told her in his lisp. Satine smiled and said, "Where's Christian? I know he can't be dead. If he would have died when Harold told me, he wouldn't have had time to write this." She said holding up the book. "Great! You got it before Zidler saw it! I left it there for you but I didn't know if you would get to it first." he said enthusiastically. "Yes, I did. Please tell me what's going on." Satine told him. "Well, Christian thought you died. However, Zidler took you away. He told everyone affiliated with the Moulin Rouge that you were alive but not to tell Christian because we would all be out of jobs. Besides, we had no clue where you were." Toulouse told her. "Why would he do that?" she asked. "Because he believes the Moulin Rouge will die without you. He didn't want you following Christian once you got better." He told her. "Does that mean he is still alive?" Satine asked, hopeful. Toulouse smiled. "Yes, Satine. He is alive and still in very much in love with you." Satine grinned and ran downstairs to Christian's garret. She opened it without knocking. "Christian! I'm home, I'm okay!" she shouted as she ran inside. To her dismay she was not greeted by her lover, but to a cold, empty room. She felt her heart drop to her feet. She heard Toulouse behind her. "I thought you said he was alive!" she exclaimed. "He is. He's just not here." Toulouse told her. She grunted in exasperation. "Well, he left a note for me." Toulouse said, pointing to the bed. He picked it up and read out loud.  
  
Toulouse, I am off to London. I have finished the task of writing my book and telling Satine and mine's story to the whole world, just like she had asked. Now that Zidler is opening the Moulin Rouge again, I don't think I can stand hearing or seeing another 'Sparkling Diamond' in my beloved Satine's place. I know I am going to London but my location is still unknown as I am hoping to find my own place. I will write you from there. Thank you for being there for me, old friend. You will fine your true love. I hope that it doesn't end as tragically as mine did. How I would give to have my lovely Satine back in my arms. I miss her so much. Well, take care, Toulouse. Hope to see you soon. Love Always, Christian  
  
Toulouse looked up at Satine after he was done reading. Satine had tears in her eyes but did not let them fall. She noticed a shirt lying across a chair back. She picked it up, brought it to her face, and took in the smell. She closed her eyes with ecstasy. It had been so long since she had smelt Christian's smell. It always comforted her. She turned to Toulouse. "I thought I had lost him once. I am not going to lose him again. I am going to London to find him." She said and stormed out of the building, heading to her elephant. She grabbed a bag and filled it full of her clothes. She grabbed her money and put it in her purse along with her make-up. Lastly, she picked up the book again. She didn't even bother with writing a note. She might send Harold a 'thank you' letter for saving her life. However, she didn't want Harold trying to stop her. She headed for the train station, leaving Montmartre behind.  
  
  
  
Like it so far? Let me know! ~~Beth 


	3. Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge. The lucky person who does is Baz Luhrmann. I make no money from this. So please don't sue.  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank Kristi for reviewing, this is my first fic and I am glad someone is reading. Also I'd like to thank Nic cuz she helped me edit my story and encouraged me to post it. Ok, on with the story!  
  
Reunited  
  
Satine woke to a ticket man yelling, "Next stop London! You must have your tickets available if you are staying on longer. Next stop London!" She gathered her things. She stepped off the train, realizing that she had no clue where to find Christian. She decided to head to a hotel and stay there while she searched for Christian. She found one across from a bar that interested her. It was called "Boho Nite's." she planned on going there after she unpacked. It sounded like she would relate to the people there and they might know Christian.  
  
Christian had been in England for two days. He found a nice apartment right down the road from his favorite bar called "Boho Nite's." All the London Bohemian's hung around there. Christian was a regular before he moved to Montmartre. His friends there had the same views he shared with Toulouse. He went there last night and they were all fascinated about Christian's story of love. He introduced the bartender to the wonderful world of absinthe and he promised to get some in to sell. Christian was getting ready to go out. He had just showered and combed his hair and he headed down to the bar.  
  
Satine cleaned herself up quickly. Refreshing her make-up and brushing her hair. She stepped outside to head to the bar. As she crossed the street, she heard someone singing a very familiar song. "Listen to my heart can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything. Season's may change, winter to spring, but I love you, until the end of time." She looked and saw Christian walking down the street his head was hung down low, his face now had a beard upon it but it was him. "Come what may." He continued to sing. "Come what may." She broke in and Christian's head snapped up. He smiled widely as their eyes met and he figured out who was standing just twenty feet from him. She had tears running down her face as she ran into his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder. He pulled her face away so he could look into her eyes. "God, it is you." He sighed and pulled her in for a kiss. Satine felt that jolt go through her whole body. This is what she needed. All she needed to be happy. They pulled away, their foreheads still touching. "You died. You died in my arms. How can you be here?" he whispered while rubbing his hands on her face and through her hair. "I didn't die, I just stopped breathing for a few minutes. Harold took me to a better doctor, who saved me, Christian. I am okay now." She told him. He smiled. "How come you didn't find me sooner? I missed you so much." He breathed, kissing her face. "Harold told me that you fell of your balcony and died. So, I had no reason to come to Montmartre until the Moulin Rouge was open. Which was last night actually since it was such a long train ride." She told him. They kissed again, this time more passionately; they were trying to make up for lost time. They pulled away again. "Who told you I was alive?" he asked. "Toulouse. He gave me your book." She told him with a grin. "Why didn't he tell me that you were alive?" Christian asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Because Zidler threatened to fire him." Satine explained and he nodded and added, "It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you are here." He said and wrapped her up in his arms again. She closed her eyes and breathed in his smell. "C'mon, it's cold out here. Let's go inside." Christian said and pulled her hand towards the bar. "Christian, I look awful." She told him, whipping her face. He brushed away some of her tears. "No, you look beautiful." He reassured her and she smiled.  
  
They entered the bar and Christian led Satine to the very back of the bar to a crowded table. They all greeted Christian with enthusiasm. "Everybody this is Satine." He told them with a grin. They looked at him like he was crazy. "Christian, you told us Satine died." One man reminded him. "I know I told you that." He responded. They stared blankly at him. "See, I thought she died too, but I just saw her on the street." He said and proceeded to tell them the whole story. After he was finished they welcomed Satine to the group which consisted of Alex, who was a handsome man very similar to Christian, Gypsy, who was a beauty that loved to sing, dance, and have fun, and Ginger, who reminded Satine of Toulouse in many ways. She was very interested and in some ways psychotic in her thoughts of love. The oddest thing though was that Ginger was a dwarf also. Satine leaned over and whispered into Christian's ear. "I think that Toulouse and Ginger would be perfect for each other." She said. "I know." Christian whispered back. They spent the time in the bar just chatting with the group. Satine was telling them of her story. Christian was telling them about the wonderful bohemians he had made friends with. He was listening to Gypsy tell one of her funny stories when he saw Satine try to hide a yawn. After Gypsy was finished, Christian stood up and said, "Well, I think we are going to get going. I have a lot of catching up to do with my darling." Satine smiled said good-bye to everyone. After they were out on the street Christian asked, "Sweetheart, where are you staying?" She pointed across the street. "That hotel." She told him. "Do you want to come to my house tonight? We will move all your things." He offered. She shook her head. "No, I am tired we can do that in the morning, besides, I paid for the night already. It would be a shame to waste it." She said. "Well, I will come and get you first thing in the morning." He said, thinking that she was declining his invite to share a bed with him. "Christian, come up with me. I can't stand waking up without your arms around me." She told him with a smile. He smiled back and followed her to the hotel.  
  
Satine changed into a silk nightgown and Christian only kept on his undershirt and his trousers. She crawled under the covers and was soon followed by Christian. He wrapped his arms around her. She sighed happily. "God, I missed you." He whispered to her. "So did I." She whispered back. They were silent for a while and Christian thought Satine had gone to sleep. He kissed her forehead and she smiled. "Christian?" she asked. "Hmm?" he murmured. "You mentioned you had a father before. Does your family live here in England?" She asked, tracing a pattern on his chest with her finger. "Yes, in fact I visited them yesterday." He replied. "They were worried about me. When I left, I was so fascinated with love. When I came back. I was broken. Not just my heart was broken, all of me was. I literally felt like I had been ripped in two. My sister, Emily, who I am very close with and my mother were the only ones I gave my book too. I told father that I fell in love and it didn't work out. He will surely tell Edward, my brother." Satine snuggled into his arms more. "My father wouldn't approve of the Moulin Rouge, and Edward, well Edward follows father. He doesn't want to be put out of his will. So I know they wouldn't like the fact I ever went to the Moulin Rouge." He finished. "Is your father going to hate me?" Satine asked, looking in his eyes. "Of course not! Why would you ever think that?" he replied, shocked. "Because I am a courtesan." She replied quietly. "Used to. You used to be a courtesan." He corrected. "That still doesn't change the fact. I was once. That's all it takes." She told him quietly. "Satine, it's different now. You aren't the same person anymore. You aren't Satine the courtesan you are Satine the free spirit. You have to remember that." Christian told her. "I know, but your father wouldn't care about that." She explained. "Forget my father. The only people that I care about liking you are my mother and my sister. And trust me. They will love you. They will love you because I love you." He told her, looking into her eyes. She smiled a little. "Maybe I we just won't tell your father. What he doesn't know can't hurt him. I will completely leave my past behind." Satine suggested. "Do what ever you feel is right darling. I love you and that's all that matters." He told her, stroking her hair. "I love you, too." Satine told him, looking in his eyes again. They both smiled and kissed happily. "No matter how many times we kiss, I can never get over that feeling I get when we kiss." Satine told him. He just smiled and wrapped his arms around her. They soon were fast asleep.  
  
  
  
Please review! I am wondering if my work sucks or if no one is reading it. ~~Beth 


	4. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge. The lucky person who does is Baz Luhrmann. I make no money from this. So please don't sue. Song credits: "Your Song" and "Come What May" both from the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack.  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who are reviewing. I really appreciate it. ~~Beth  
  
Home  
  
Christian awoke that morning to see Satine at his side. Something he had never seen before. Even when they were together in Montmartre, they would never sleep at one another's garrets. There was too much of a risk of being caught. He smiled widely as he watched her chest fall up and down. She had a small smile on her face. 'I cannot believe this woman loves me.' He thought, looking over all of Satine's features. 'She is so beautiful, so smart, and so wonderful. How did I get lucky enough to get her?' he thought. He kissed her forehead. And not being able to resist, moved down to her mouth. Satine smiled as she was being awoken by Christian's kiss. She kissed him back, more than willingly. After awhile they pulled away. "I am sorry to wake you up. You were just so beautiful lying there I couldn't help myself." Christian explained. "What'd I do to deserve you?" she asked, sleepily. "Funny, I was just wondering the same thing." He told her and she smiled wider. "I like this. Sleeping the night with you, waking up and you being here. It makes me feel safe." She told him. "Are you ready to get up? We can go somewhere for breakfast and then we can move your things into my new garret." He told her. "That sounds like a good idea." He told him. They both pulled themselves out of bed to get dressed.  
  
Christian held Satine's hand as the walked out of the hotel and down the street to the nearest café. He felt so proud walking down the streets of London holding the hand of his beautiful love. Satine had a smile on her face that she never thought would leave her. She could never be happier than she was at that moment. She finally felt like she was where she was supposed to be. They walked into the café and were seated by a waitress. Christian, who hadn't been eating much of anything since he thought he lost Satine, ordered a huge plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and potatoes. Satine ordered a ham and cheese omelet. She giggled as the waitress left. "What?" Christian asked with a smile on his face. "You aren't hungry at all now are you?" she laughed. He grabbed her hand across the table. "No, not at all." He responded. Satine laughed again. "I can't wait for you to see my new garret, Satine. You'll love it. It's bigger than my old one. It has a kitchen, one main room, a washroom, and a bedroom. It has a beautiful view of London off the balcony." She smiled at him. "Just as long as it's you and I and no Duke, I am happy. All I need is you." She told him. "And you can tell everybody, that this is your song. It may quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world." He sang to her quietly. She grinned at him. "That song made me fall in love with you." She told him, squeezing his hand. "And every word of it is true." He told her. Their food came and they ate their food quietly while exchanging looks and smiles at each other.  
  
"Christian, this is absolutely wonderful!" Satine said in amazement. "I knew you would like it." Christian replied. Satine wondered through the garret admiring all it's qualities. She walked into the bedroom and out on the balcony. "Wow." She breathed as she saw the view. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She leaned back into them. "We should unpack." She told him. "Yes, we should." He answered but neither of them moved. They both laughed a little. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. "I love you." She whispered back and turned around to face him. He smiled at her as they leaned in to kiss. They pulled apart.  
  
"Never knew I could feel like this"  
  
Satine smiled and Christian continued.  
  
"Like I've never seen the sky before Want to vanish inside your kiss Every day I love you more and more"  
  
He began to sing with more intensity and he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Listen to my heart can you hear it sing Telling me to give you everything Seasons may change winter to spring But I love you until the end of time Come what may Come what may I will love you until my dying day"  
  
Satine's smile grew wider as she sang.  
  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace"  
  
Christian grinned as he thought about how true the next line was as he sang with her.  
  
"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such waste"  
  
She leaned her forehead against his and sang her next line.  
  
"It all revolves around you"  
  
She gave him a quick peck on the lips before they both started sing.  
  
"And there's no mountain too high No river too wide Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide"  
  
He looked straight into her eyes and sang his solo line.  
  
"But I love you"  
  
She smiled as she gladly returned the phrase.  
  
"I love you"  
  
Christian joined in again, gripping her hands tighter, as though she'd run from him. She squeezed back, letting him know she wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Until the end of time Come what may Come what may I will love you until my dying day"  
  
They both sang in perfect harmony. The world around them had stopped. All that mattered was them in that place.  
  
"Oh come what may Come what may I will love you"  
  
She could feel tears of absolute happiness in her eyes as she sang alone.  
  
"I will love you Suddenly the world the world seems such a perfect place"  
  
They grinned from ear to ear as they sang out in intensity. A tear escaped from Satine's eye.  
  
"Come what may Come what may I will love you until my dying day"  
  
He kissed her. With so much passion. She didn't object. After a long while, they pulled away. Christian saw the stray tear on Satine's cheek. "Darling, why are you crying?" he asked as he whipped the tear away with his thumb. She smiled and looked into his eyes. "It's been so long since we have sang that song together. I was used to it being a solo." She said with a sad laugh. "I just missed you so, so much and you have no idea how much I needed you to sing that song with me. I thought I would never hear it again." She explained, a few more tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh, god. Satine, don't cry. I hate to see you upset. I am here now. We are together. Nothing can separate us now. We are going to be together forever." Christian told her. She smiled through her tears. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you, too." He replied and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose.  
  
They spent the rest of the day un-packing their things. When they were done, the combination of their belongings turned the garret, which only came with a bed, couch, fireplace, and stove, into a home. Christian's typewriter was set up on his desk in the bedroom. The closet was full of their clothing. One side was Satine's the other's Christian's. Satine had given the place a good cleaning and it sparkled. Christian had made a fire in the fireplace. Though it was summer, the nights got cold sometimes. Christian sat on the couch when he was satisfied the fire wouldn't go out. Satine came up behind him and started to rub his shoulders. He smiled when he felt her touch. He leaned his head back to look at her. She smiled and continued to rub his shoulders. "I am hoping that this not a dream." Christian told her. "What do you mean?" she asked him. "Well, this seems so perfect. You and me together. We have our own garret. Where we live together. We can go out and not hide anymore. I just hope it's not a dream." He explained to her, with his eyes closed, but a smile on his face. "Well, if it were a dream," she said circling around the couch and sitting in his lap. "Would a kiss feel this good?" she asked and kissed him. He smiled as they kissed. "Nope, never had a dream that good." He laughed. "How bout we make this dream a little better?" Satine asked with a sparkle in her eyes. "You red my mind, darling." He told her and kissed her again. They stopped and he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed. They both rid of their clothing and kissed again. "I love you." They said in unison and they smiled and continued on what they began.  
  
  
  
Please review! I am wondering if my work sucks or if no one is reading it. ~~Beth 


	5. I Don't Want to Miss A Thing

Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge. The lucky person who does is Baz Luhrmann. I make no money from this. So please don't sue. Song credits: "I Don't Want to Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith. (Can be found on the Armageddon Soundtrack.)  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who are reviewing. I really appreciate it. ~~Beth  
  
Don't Want to Miss A Thing  
  
Satine woke the next morning to find that Christian was not by her side. Worried she sat up in bed, only to find him typing away on his typewriter. He had nothing but a towel wrapped around his waste. His hair was damp from the shower. She smiled at seeing this site. She hoped it was one she would see often. She got up and wrapped the sheet around her for protection against peeping toms. She quietly walked behind Christian, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek, which was scratchy from the beard he still wore. She then kept her head there against him. She could feel him smile as he stopped clicking away at the keys. "Good morning." He said as he turned around and stood up. "Morning." She replied and kissed him gently on the lips. "What are you writing?" she asked curious. "Everything." He said with a smile. "The only thing I could write after you were gone was our story. I didn't have any inspiration left. Now you have come back to me and it seems like I can't stop typing. Ideas are floating all through out my head." He told her excitedly. She laughed at him lovingly. "Can I hear some of it?" she asked. He grinned. "Of course, they are all about you." He replied. She smiled wider as he ran over to the desk to pick something to read to her. She sat on the end of the bed. After selecting a piece, he sat next to her. "I wrote this while I was watching you sleep." He explained. He cleared his throat and began to sing.  
  
"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
While you are far away and dreaming  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever"  
  
He looked at her and she was watching him intently, with love in her eyes. It gave him more confidence to sing with more passion.  
  
"Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure."  
  
She smiled at him, as he sat up from the bed.  
  
"Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't want a miss thing  
  
Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing"  
  
He smiled at her. Christian grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and was inches away from her face as he continued to sing.  
  
"Laying close to you  
  
Feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
  
I just wanna stay with you  
  
In this moment forever, forever and ever"  
  
He began to dance with her. Twirling her about the room. She giggled happily.  
  
"Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't want a miss thing  
  
Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing"  
  
They both sat back down on the bed. This time Christian and Satine were facing each other, Christian holding both of her hands.  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
  
I just wanna be with you  
  
Right here with you, just like this  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment  
  
For all the rest of time"  
  
He sang out to her. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss and squeezed his hands.  
  
"Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't want a miss thing  
  
Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing."  
  
As he sang the last line, he leaned his forehead against hers. Satine smile was as big a possible when he finished. Christian looked at her lovingly. "Did you like it?" he asked. "Christian that was wonderful. I don't know how you can do that all the time, you know write great things like that all the time. It's amazing." She told him. He blushed a little. "So are you hungry? I ran down to the market and got some sausage, eggs, and milk while you were still sleeping." Christian told her. Standing up and shed his towel for his trousers. Satine smiled as she watched him. "Yes, I am but you can stay in here and keep writing. I'll call you when I am done with breakfast. He looked at her. "No, I will make it." He told her. "Don't be silly." She said and sat him down in the desk chair. "Besides, I like to cook. I don't do it very often." She added. He gave in and began clicking away again as she put on her robe and headed to the kitchen. She opened their icebox and found the items Christian had bought earlier. She hummed her and Christian's song as she prepared breakfast. She than put it on plates and put them on the small table in their kitchen. She walked back into the bedroom. "Christian, come on and eat." She said as she entered the room. His face lit up when he saw her. "I'm coming." He said and typed out a coupe more words and then followed her out. "Satine, this smells so good." He said as he sat down. She just smiled. She watched as he took his first bite. "This is delicious." He said with his mouth full. Satine giggled. "I'm glad you like it." She told him and joined him in eating. "I had a question for you." Christian told her, half way through their meal. She looked at him curiously. "Would you like to meet my family today?" he asked. She smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." She told him. He grinned. "What should I wear? I mean, I want to impress them. However, I don't want to look too dressy. Than again, I don't want to look underdressed." She said aloud. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter. All I am wearing is my informal suit." He told her and took a bite of eggs. "Well, you only have three choices. Informal, formal, or pajama's. It's easy for you." She told him. He chuckled a bit. Soon they were finished. "Darling, I'll clean up. Why don't you get ready to go over to my parents." He told her. She smiled. "I love you." She said and gave him a quick peck before twirling around and rushing into the bedroom. "I love you." He called back, with laughter in his voice.  
  
Satine emerged from the bedroom wearing an off white outfit. (It's the same outfit used in the scene talking about changing the Moulin Rouge into a theatre.) She also decided against the hat and wore her hair like she did the night she first sang with Christian atop the elephant. She also had off white gloves on and a sun umbrella in her hand. While Satine was getting dressed, Christian had shaved, which he hadn't done in awhile. Satine came out and grinned. "There's the face I love so much." She said and rubbed her hand along his cheek. "Nice and smooth." She commented. He smiled. "Ready to go?" he asked her. She nodded. He offered her his arm, which she gladly accepted and they headed out side.  
*So far, I know that at least 2 people love my story. So thanks to my editor, Nic and reviewer, Satine. Thanks to the others that also reviewed. To the other readers please review cuz I am curious if you think my work sucks. ~~Beth* 


	6. Meeting the Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge. The lucky person who does is Baz Luhrmann. I make no money from this. So please don't sue.  
  
A/N: Wow, um no reviews at all for the last chapter. I am wondering if you hate it or just aren't reading, so if you hate it let me know and I won't waste your time.  
  
Meeting the Family  
  
They walked a few blocks down the streets of London. Satine was sightseeing. She was pointing out all the amazing things she saw to Christian. He just smiled. He could see her eyes sparkle, something that he loved to watch. He led her down the street and around a corner onto a block that was filled with huge houses. "Wow." Satine breathed as she looked around. He went up a pathway and stop in front of the gate. "You ready?" he asked. She looked at him nervously. "Are you sure they are going to like me?" she asked. "They are going to love you." He said touching her face and giving her a gentle kiss. She smiled. "Okay, let's go." She told him. He opened the gate, let Satine walk through, and then closed it behind him. He grabbed Satine's hand and she laced her finger through his. He walked up to the door and could feel Satine's grip tighten as he knock on the door. He just looked over at her and smiled. A maid came and answered the door. She smiled warmly. "Well, hello Master Christian. Come on in." she said and held the door open for the two of them. "I will go get your mother." She added and walked off. Satine looked around. Straight ahead of them was a giant staircase. Off to the right she could see a dining room, to the left a beautiful sitting room. She knew the house was huge, though she couldn't see the rest of it. "Christian!!!" they heard and a little figure was flying down the stairs. She jumped off the fourth to last stair and catapulted herself into Christian's arms. He stumbled back a bit but caught her. "Hey Em. Ya miss me that much and I saw you two days ago?" he said and laughed. He set her down and she smiled. Satine looked at the girl. She was about 15. Long brown hair and a pretty face. She looked a lot like Christian. "I read your book already. Gosh, Christian, I am so sorry. I had no idea how tragic that must've been." She told him. "Well-" he started but then stopped when he noticed his mother enter the room. Satine thought she looked like the older version of Christian's sister. She also looked very familiar to her. "Hi Mom." He said with a smile on his face. She was grinning as she gave him a hug. "You look so much more handsome without that beard. And it is so good to see a smile on your face." She told him. She looked over and saw Satine. Satine smiled at her and Christian's little sister. "Hello." She said awkwardly. "Oh, where are my manners? Mom, Emily, this is Satine. Satine this is my mother, Anne and my sister, Emily." He introduced. Both Anne and Emily looked at him funny. "Satine? She's the girl from your book. Your book says she died after your play." Emily informed him. "I know and this really is Satine. And I really did think she had died. I was walking down the street the other night and she spotted me on the street." He told them. "Christian, dear. We are wondering how she is alive if you say she died." Anne clarified. "I had consumption. I stopped breathing for a while on stage. Then Harold took me to a better doctor. He saved my life. I no longer have consumption. I was told Christian was dead so I never went looking for him until a good friend of ours told me other wise. So, I had to come to London to see him again." She said and smiled as she looked at him. He smiled back and they shared a quick peck on the lips. "Well, come here. I have to give a hug to the woman that my son loves." Anne told her. Satine smiled as she hugged Christian's mother. "You are more beautiful than I imagined you." Emily told her. "Why, thank you Emily. It's nice to meet you." Satine said and held out her hand for a handshake. The shook hands and Emily grinned. "Why don't we sit in the parlor?" Anne suggested and headed off to the right with Emily. "I told you they would love you." Christian whispered to her. She smiled and him and gave him a kiss. He took her hand and followed his mother.  
  
They sat in the parlor and Emily asked the couple all sorts of questions about Montmartre, the Moulin Rouge, and the bohemian's they had made friends with. Anne asked questions of what their plans were and where they were living. Anne looked at the grandfather clock in the corner. "Emily, it's five. Your father will be home soon. Please go upstairs and get into your dinner attire." Anne said. Emily sighed and reluctantly went upstairs. "Did you tell Father about the Moulin Rouge?" Christian asked his mother. Satine squeezed Christian's hand. "No, I haven't but I think that you should. I don't think that he will react the way you think he will." Anne told them. "What do you mean?" he asked her. "Well, if I tell you this, you can't tell your brother or your sister. I may tell your sister when I think she is old enough but not now." She said. Christian and Satine nodded. "Well, Satine. Do you know how old the Moulin is?" she asked. "No. I am afraid I don't. Older or about the same age as me, I believe. There where two Sparkling Diamonds before I was one." She told her. Anne took a deep breath. "You two are looking at the very first Sparkling Diamond." She told them. Christian's jaw dropped and Satine eyes lit up. "Of course! That's why you look so familiar too me! Harold has posters of the previous Sparkling Diamonds in his office. But, your name was Ruby. Not Anne." She mentioned. "I know. Harold thought it would be a good idea for me to have the name of some sort of precious stone. I knew Harold through my father. He wanted us to get married because his father was wealthy. Therefore, he sent me to dance at the Moulin. I started out as a can-can dancer, then a courtesan, then Harold's father named me the first Sparkling Diamond because of all the business I brought in. But sooner or later, I fell in love with a penniless man that was there just to see what the fuss was all about. I ran into him, literally. I turned around and fell on top of him. Our eyes met and I just knew he was the one." She explained. "That is so romantic." Satine breathed and Anne smiled. "Wait. Let me get this straight. You almost married Zidler and you were in love with someone else besides Father?" Christian asked. "Yes, Zidler and I almost married but it was against our will he loved some woman named Marie. And I was never in love before your father. He was the one I fell onto at the Moulin." She explained. "Father was at the Moulin Rouge?" Christian exclaimed. "He never wanted me to go. If her met you there and fell in love with you there then how come he didn't want me to go there?" he asked. "Because I think that he didn't want you to find out about me. I don't know why. Perhaps you should ask him when you and Satine talk to him. Christian looked over at Satine. "Sweetheart, do you still not want to tell my father? It's your choice." He said as his hand was on her shoulder. She looked into his eyes than over at Anne and then back to his eyes again. She smiled. "I hate lying. We did it all the time back at the Moulin Rouge. And I think he will accept me now that we know about your mother. I just can't take lying anymore, Christian." She explained. He looked deep into her eyes. "I agree." He told her softly. "You can talk to him tonight after dinner." Anne suggested. They both nodded. "Did you say that Harold was in love with some woman named Marie?" Satine asked Anne after a moment. She nodded and Christian and Satine looked at each other. "I wonder if it's the same Marie that we know." Satine wondered. "I wouldn't doubt it. They kept their love secret. I don't even think they are married. Or if they are still together." Anne told them.  
  
"Alright, mother. I am in my dinner clothes. Are you happy now?" Emily asked as she walked into the parlor. "Delighted." Anne replied and gave Emily a kiss on the forehead. Just then, they heard the front door open. "Father's home." Christian announced. Anne smiled and went to greet her husband. She came back into the room with her arm linked with his. Emily went over to give him a hug and Christian and Satine stood up. "Well, hello again, Christian." He said with a slight smile on his face. "Father." Christian said respectively. Christian's father looked over at Satine curiously. "Father, this is Satine. Satine, this is my father Charles." Christian introduced. They both exchanged hellos as the shook hands. "Is dinner ready?" Charles asked. "Maid said that it will be ready in about ten minutes. Why don't you go relax?" Anne suggested. Charles took her advice and headed upstairs, most likely to the study. "Christian, could I see you for a second? Emily, maybe you could give Satine a quick tour of the house." Anne told them. "Okay, mom." Emily said and took Satine off in the direction of the dining room. She blew a kiss to Christian before she was out of the room. Christian smiled at her and then turned to his mother. "Follow me." She told him and the proceeded upstairs to her bedroom. "Are you planning on marrying Satine?" she asked. "Of course. I love her so much, it's just that she was with the Duke so we couldn't." Christian explained. "Well, I have something for you then." Anne replied. She went over to a dresser, pulled out a velvet box, and handed it to him. He opened it, curiously. "Grandmother's ring." He breathed. "Yes. She wanted you to have it, rather than Edward. It belongs on Satine's finger; it has since your grandmother passed. She wanted it to belong to your true love." Anne told him. He smiled at her. "She'll love this, Mom. Thank you." He smiled. "Alright, lets go down for dinner. I'm sure it's ready by now." She told him and they both headed downstairs. "There you are. I was beginning to think you stood me up." Satine told him as he came up next to her. "No, I would never do that." He told her and they both smiled. He gave her a quick kiss before they headed off to the dining room.  
  
After dinner, they all moved into the parlor to talk. All of them sipping after-dinner wine. "Edward told me he is coming over tonight. He is going to bring Marilynn with him." Charles told everyone. Emily groaned enough for Christian and Satine to hear. They both looked over at her with smiles on their faces. "Who is Marilynn, may I ask?" Satine wondered. "Marilynn is my brother, Edward's new wife. I met her once before I went to Montmartre. They weren't married then, though." Christian explained, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She smiled and snuggled in closer to him. Anne smiled at the couple. "And she is absolutely nasty. All she cares about is what's going on in someone else's life and how much money they have and so forth. It drives me crazy." Emily informed everyone. "Emily, what have I told you about biting your tongue?" Charles told her in a harsh tone. "Sorry, father." She replied. "Oh, Charles. Don't be so harsh on her. You know that she is correct." Anne told him. "Yes, I know but she should still learn to keep her opinions to herself. They could get her into trouble one day." Charles replied. Then, they heard the door open and the maid led in a couple. "Hello everyone!" the woman said in a loud voice. "Hi there." The man said, casually. "Hello Edward. Hello Marilynn." Anne said politely. "Now, who are you?" Marilynn asked, looking at Satine, who sat comfortably against Christian. Satine looked at Christian who just shrugged and then she looked back at Marilynn. She stood up. "I am Satine. You must be Marilynn." She said and extended her hand. She shook it while continuing to talk. "Did you come here with Christian?" "Yes, yes I did." Satine told her. "Well, scandal, scandal! Christian's finally got a girl!" she exclaimed. Satine blushed a bit. Christian stood up and went over to Edward. "Well, hello! I heard the good news about your wedding. I'm so sorry I missed it." Christian told his brother, who he had not seen since he got back to London. "I heard some things about you also, but maybe I was misinformed." Edward replied politely. "Yes, we heard that you were a mess. Heart broken. What a shame. To upset to even look presentable." Marilynn interrupted, turning her attention away from Satine. "Well, um, you weren't misinformed. Father probably told you I found a girl in Montmartre but it didn't work out, right?" Christian asked Edward. Edward nodded. "Well, that woman was Satine. I thought she had, had died." He stumbled with the last word. Satine, who sensed this, took his hand. Christian continued. "So I moved back here and it turns out that she was okay and she came to London to find me and she did. The day after I visited here." Christian explained. "I see. Christian, I guess this means that now you have found Satine, you have cured your 'ridiculous obsession with love' now, correct?" Edward asked with a small smile on his face. Christian looked at Satine and smiled. "No, actually. I think that she has made it stronger." He told Edward and gave Satine's hand a squeeze. "Well, isn't that cute?" Marilynn said in sarcasm. Satine whispered something into Christian's ear. He looked back at her and nodded. "Oh, Father. Could Satine and I have a word with you in private?" Christian asked. "Of course. Will the study be okay?" Charles asked, standing up. "Perfect." Christian replied leading Satine by her hand to the study.  
*Remember, review if you like it cuz I am going to stop posting if I don't get any reviews. ~~Beth 


	7. Bringing Up The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge. The lucky person who does is Baz Luhrmann. I make no money from this. So please don't sue.  
  
A/N: I am happy that I got some reviews. I would like to tell you guys that yes, there are going to be 'a little disturbance' as Deidre would say but I have to get through some things first. And just a little note if you are completely and totally bored and have a lot of time, read Quoi Qu'il Arrive by Casidy and MariClaire. I say read it when you have a lot of time is because it is 40 chapters and you get wrapped up in it. But it's well worth it. Emily's name was inspired partly from this story and a good friend of mine.so enough talking and on with the story!  
  
Bringing up the Past  
  
"So, what is this all about Christian?" Charles asked when they were all settled into the room. Charles was seated behind his desk and Satine and Christian were in the chairs that faced the desk. "We wanted to tell you about Satine's past. Before you found out on your own." Christian told him. "Her past? What do you mean?" Charles asked confused. "Well, let me start of by saying I went against your wishes and went to the Moulin Rouge." Christian told him. Charles almost said something but Christian kept talking. "And we know about Mother. She told us earlier today after we told her what we are going to tell you." Christian said and Charles eyes widened. Satine grabbed Christian's hand. "Sir, I was the Sparkling Diamond at the Moulin Rouge. I was a courtesan." She told him but kept her head up high. Christian looked over at her proudly as he squeezed her hand. Charles was silent for a few moments. Satine looked over at Christian nervously. A smile emerged on Charles's face. "I knew that you would go there. And I knew that you'd fall for a girl there." Charles said. Christian couldn't tell if his father was happy or disgusted. Either way he could feel Satine's grip get tighter on his hand. "But I never thought you'd fall for the Sparkling Diamond like I did! It looks like Zidler lost two of his girl's to the same family!" Charles laughed. Christian and Satine smiled. "Christian, in all honesty, I really don't care what Satine's background was. Just as long as you're happy. That's all I really wanted for you. And if Satine is anything like your mother was, I know hard it is to resist a Sparkling Diamond." Charles told them. "Actually, it was me who found it hard to resist him." Satine told him and smiled at Christian. "So your mother told you, did she?" Charles asked. They both nodded. "I gave her the book I had written and once she found out about Satine, she told us. She said that she wanted to tell me for awhile and that she wants to tell Emily someday." Christian told him. "That I knew. I just don't want your sister's wife finding out. If she knows, everyone knows. Remember that." He told them. They both smiled. "It's getting late. I think Satine and I should be heading back." Christian told Charles. "Have a good night and feel free to stop by anytime and next time, bring a copy of this book you wrote. I am quite interested." Charles said. "Absolutely." Christian replied, as the couple walked out of the room.  
* Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will make up for it. Remember, review if you like it cuz I am going to stop posting if I don't get any reviews. ~~Beth 


	8. Peter Pan & Wendy

Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge. The lucky person who does is Baz Luhrmann. I make no money from this. So please don't sue.  
  
A/N: OMG, people I apologize a million times for not updating. I got reviews and emails from people wanting me to continue and I just keep on forgetting to post, and when I remember, I don't have time. This is my favorite chapter so far so I hope that you like it. I will post more when I get reviews. ~~Beth  
  
Peter Pan and Wendy  
  
"Mother, Satine and I are leaving." Christian said as he walked into the parlor. She looked at him curiously, knowing that they had just talked to Charles. He winked at her and she smiled. "Alright then. Have a good night." She said and gave Christian a kiss on the cheek. "It was wonderful to meet you Satine." Anne said. "You too." Satine said with a smile on her face and gave Anne a hug. Christian and Satine each gave Emily a hug and said their goodbyes to Edward and Marilynn before walking out the door. As soon as the door closed, Christian pulled Satine in for a passionate kiss. She gladly accepted it. "What was that for?" she asked with a laugh when they pulled away. "I have been wanting to do that all day." He said with a smile. She looked at him warmly and kissed him gently. "Can I take you somewhere before we go home?" he asked. "Sure." She replied as they walked through the gate. Christian hailed a carriage and helped Satine in. "To the park please." He told the driver. Christian held her hand as the horses clopped through the streets of London. It was a clear, warm summer night. You could see all the stars. They pulled up to the park and Christian paid the cabbie. He jumped out of the carriage and helped Satine out. "I am going to take you to my favorite part of London." Christian told her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He led her to the middle of the park where she saw a statue. (A/N: I have no clue if this statue was there in 1900 or what park in London it's in but all I know is that it's there now. I also don't know if the book was published at this time but just believe it is for the sake of the story.) "Peter Pan. The boy who didn't want to grow up." She read the inscription. "Have you read the book?" he asked her. "Twice." She responded. "I used to pretend that I was Wendy and wish that my Peter Pan would come take me away to Neverland where I wouldn't have to grow up." She told him. "And I always wished that I would find my Wendy to keep me company and sew my shadow back on if I ever lost it." He said. Satine laughed a bit. "I think I found my Wendy." He whispered to her. "And I think I've found my Peter Pan." She whispered back. He kissed her romantically. "Satine?" he asked. "Yes?" she responded with a smile. He pulled out the velvet box from his jacket and got down on one knee. Satine gasped, knowing what he was about to do "Satine, I love you. My whole life revolves around you. I need you by my side in case I ever lose my shadow. Will you marry me?" he asked her, looking into her eyes that now had tears in them, that were threatening to fall. "Yes, Christian, of course." She told him, in a squeaky voice. He came off his one knee and hugged her tight. She laughed a bit in his embrace as the tears in her eyes were now streaming down her face. He pulled her away just enough to take the ring out of the box and onto her finger. She looked at it. "Oh my God, Christian. This is so beautiful. I don't need a ring like this. Oh, I just need you." She told him, more tears running down her face. "It was my grandmother's. She wanted me to give it to my true love." He told her. "Oh, Christian." She whispered and kissed him with ferocity. Both their eyes closed so tight. "I love you." She whispered to him as the pulled away. "I love you." He responded. She smiled through her tears as she saw a single tear fall down Christian's cheek. Satine brushed it away and kissed him gently. He smiled. He put his arm around her waist again and led her through the park. They walked around a bit, enjoying being with one another. They came to the park entrance and Christian hailed another carriage. He helped her in and then sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders; she smiled and placed her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating. She lifted her left hand up and looked at the ring that now occupied her ring finger. It was a diamond with three smaller rubies to each side. The band was gold. Satine let the moonlight hit it so it would sparkle. Christian pulled her closer when he saw her do this. She smiled as he kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes as she listened to the soothing sound of Christian's heart beating.  
  
"Satine, Satine. Come on darling, we are here." Christian told her, shaking her gently. She woke with a start, realizing where she was. "How long was I asleep?" she asked as he helped her out of the carriage. He pulled out his pocket watch. "About twenty minutes." He replied. She laughed a bit. "I guess I didn't realize how tired I was." She smiled and grabbed Christian's hand as they walked up the path to their garret. He opened the door for her and they climbed up the five flights of stairs to the top level where their garret was. Satine opened the door and smiled. "We're home." She sighed. Christian came in behind her. "Yes, our home." He said and smiled. "I am so tired." She told him as she hung her umbrella on the coat rack as he hung up his coat. They both headed into the bedroom where Satine slipped into her off-white satin nightgown and Christian just stripped down to his underwear and undershirt. Satine went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair before returning to the bedroom. Christian then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came out, Satine was already fast asleep in bed. He chuckled to himself as he went around to his side of the bed and blew the lantern out. He pulled the covers over himself and wrapped his arms around Satine who automatically moved closer to him. He kissed her forehead before he also drifted off to sleep.  
*Okay, I hope you like that chapter. More is coming if I get reviews. And I would just like to add, Good Luck to Nicole Kidman at the Oscars.She deserves it and she should've gotten it for Moulin Rouge so she is overdue. ~~Beth 


	9. Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge. The lucky person who does is Baz Luhrmann. I make no money from this. So please don't sue.  
  
A/N: OMG, people I apologize a million times for not updating. We switched internet companies and the one I am on now doesn't let me log in most of the time so I finally got it working. I will update as often as my computer lets me. Again, I am sorry, please review. ~~Beth  
  
Realizations  
  
Satine awoke the next morning to the feeling that someone was watching her. She opened her eyes and looked up at Christian. He was looking down at her, lovingly. She smiled. "How long were you watching me sleep?" she asked, sleepily. "I don't know. Awhile now. I got lost in your beauty." He told her. "You are too good to me." She said, as she moved closer to him. "Nothing is good enough for you." He told her. She smiled again. She looked at the ring on her finger again. Everytime she woke in the middle of the night, she had to look at it to make sure it was still there. It fit her perfectly. She loved it. It was a symbol of her and Christian's love. He grabbed her hand and lifted it up so he could see it on her hand. "It looks like it was made for your hand." He told her and then brought her hand to his mouth so he could kiss it. She looked up and kissed him. "When would you like to get married?" he asked her. "Whenever is fine. I just want to marry you and be with you forever." She replied. "But when you were little you had to of thought of a wedding. Doesn't every girl?" he asked. She smiled to herself. "Yes, I have thought of what I would like but now, I really don't care." She replied. "Well, I care. I want my love to have the wedding she always wanted. So you can have whatever you want." He told her. "Really?" she looked up at him. He nodded. "Well, I always wanted a small, summer wedding. Close friends and family, lots of flowers. I would wear a white dress. And my husband would wear a suit that made him look so manly. We would have just a maid of honor, best man, and flower girl. And even though it might sound strange, Harold would walk me down the aisle because he is the closest have a father, since mine died. After the wedding, we would all have a party under the stars with dancing and singing. Celebrating the new couple." She told Christian in a rush of excitement. He chuckled a bit, thinking she sounded like a little schoolgirl. "That sounds wonderful, darling." He told her. "Christian?" she asked. "Yes?" he replied. "Can we get married soon? I don't want to wait any longer. We are meant to be together so why don't we make it official. That way no one can tear us apart." She told him. "I was thinking the same thing. The sooner the better. How about in a month? That way all of our friends in Montmartre can attend. It will be the end of August so we still will be in summer, lots of flowers." He replied. She smiled and looked at him. He smiled back and kissed her. "Oh! I have to write a telegram to send them so it can get to them right away! Then maybe your mother, Emily and I could go looking for my dress! Christian, this is so perfect!" she exclaimed and jumped out of bed. "What are you doing?" he asked her out of curiosity. "Well, I have some work to do. We need to figure out where all our delightful boho's will stay. Along with what date we should set, who to invite and all that. "All that is easy. Father closes the law firm for a month in August so any date will be fine. Alex owns the hotel you stayed at the other night. I am sure he will put up the boho's. And we should invite the people from the Moulin, my friends from the bar, and my family. Sound good?" he asked. She looked into his eyes. He looked back and she smiled. "This is too good to be true." He whispered. She grinned. "This is all I have ever wanted." She replied. His smile disappeared and he turned away from her. "Christian, what's wrong?" she asked, smile fading. "You wanted to be a great actress. That was your dream and I have ruined that." Christian told her. "Christian that was one of my dreams. The other was to find someone to love." She told him, reaching for his hand. He sighed and walked out on to the balcony. "Besides, who says I still can't be an actress? I can try- out for a theatre show around here somewhere." Satine explained, following him. He turned around. "Satine, have you ever thought about what will happen if you are a famous actress? I mean lately have you thought about it?" he asked. "Not since I found you again. Why?" she wondered. "We have no clue if the Duke is still alive or where he is. If you become famous, chances are he is going to look for you again. The only reason he stopped hunting me down was because he thought you were dead. God Satine, I love you so much but I can't stand seeing you with him. And if you turn him down who knows what he will do to you!" he yelled in outrage. He turned around and looked out trying to keep his composure. "I, I, um, well." Satine stammered in a whisper, not quite sure on how to react to Christian's outburst. She felt tears in her eyes when she thought about what he had just said. She sniffled and a few tears spilled over on to her cheeks. Christian turned around when he heard her sniffle. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to his chest. "Satine, I am so sorry. I wasn't yelling at you, just the situation. Please don't cry." He whispered into her ear. She pulled her away from his chest. "No, it's not you yelling. I know you weren't yelling at me. I just, I never thought about the Duke. Christian, he tried to hurt me once, and would have if it wasn't for Chocolat and then, then he tried to kill you. What would he try to do to us now? What if he finds us?" she whispered before she completely burst into tears. She buried her face in his shoulder. "Don't worry about him. He can't hurt us anymore. You have my word on that, Satine. Nothing means more to me than you." He tried to comfort her. She just nodded slightly and continued to cry. Christian just held her, knowing that noting he could say would take away the fear. Deep down Christian was afraid too. There was no telling how far the Duke would go to win Satine.  
  
*Okay, I hope you like that chapter. More is coming if I get reviews. And I would just like to add, Way to go Nicole Kidman. You have no idea how happy I was when she got that Oscar. She deserved it and she should've gotten it for Moulin Rouge so she was long overdue. I saw 'The Hours' the other day. It was good, I can see why she got the Oscar but I think Moulin Rouge was so much better. Ewan McGregor's new movie "Down With Love" starts May 16th co-starring Renee Zellwiger so go see it and don't drool too much lol! ~~Beth 


End file.
